Sports cameras are popularly used for capturing images in various events. Due to recent demands for higher image qualities, sports cameras nowadays generally consume more power than those in the past. Requiring more power usually results in a larger battery size, which is undesirable to modern users. Traditionally, a user needed to bring a backup battery and frequently swap a drained battery with the backup battery. It is inconvenient to the user because the user needs to shut down the camera system before swapping batteries, perhaps even during an important image-collection operation (e.g., the birth of a child). Therefore, it is advantageous to have an improved method or system that can provide supplemental battery power without interrupting normal operations of a sports camera.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.